ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Tatsuzō Shimaoka
was a Japanese Mingei potter and Living National Treasure. He was best known for his unique Jomon Zogan style of pottery. Tatsuzo died from acute liver failure in Mashiko,Tochigi Prefecture. Tatsuzō Shimaoka (岛冈达三, Shimaoka Tatsuzō?, 27 de octubre de 1919 - 11 de diciembre de 2007) fue un japonés Mingei Potter y Vida Tesoro Nacional. 1 Él era más conocido por su singular estilo Jomon Zogan de cerámica. Tatsuzo died from acute liver failure in Mashiko , Tochigi Prefecture . Tatsuzo murió a causa de insuficiencia hepática aguda en Mashiko, Prefectura de Tochigi. Early life Tatsuzo was born in Tokyo. At 19 Tatsuzo decided he wanted to be a mingei potter, after a visit to the Nihon Mingeikan (Folk Museum) he came away inspired. At that time Tatsuzo was attending the Tokyo Institute of Technology, after graduating in 1942 he served in the army in Burma and spent some time as a prisoner of war. It wasn't until 1946 that Tatsuzo was able to start his pottery apprenticeship. Tatsuzo nació en Tokio. At 19 Tatsuzo decided he wanted to be a mingei potter, after a visit to the Nihon Mingeikan (Folk Museum) he came away inspired. 2 At that time Tatsuzo was attending the Tokyo Institute of Technology , after graduating in 1942 he served in the army in Burma and spent some time as a prisoner of war . A las 19 Tatsuzo decidió que quería ser un mingei alfarero, después de una visita a la Nihon Mingeikan (Museo Folklórico) llegó lejos inspirado. 2 En ese momento Tatsuzo asistía al Instituto de Tecnología de Tokio, después de graduarse en 1942 se desempeñó en el ejército de Birmania y pasó algún tiempo como un prisionero de guerra. It wasn't until 1946 that Tatsuzo was able to start his pottery apprenticeship. No fue sino hasta 1946 que Tatsuzo pudo comenzar su aprendizaje de cerámica. Career In 1946 Tatsuzo started his apprenticeship with the potter Shoji Hamada. The formal apprenticeship ended in 1949. After working for three years at the Tochigi Prefecture Ceramic Research Center, in 1953 Tatsuzo set up his own pottery next door to his former teacher Shoji. The following year he gave his first exhibition, it was held in Tokyo. 1963 saw the first of his yearly exhibitions in Tokyo's Matsuya Ginza department store. He would later go on to also have yearly exhibitions at Hankyu department store in Osaka. Tatsuzo's first American exhibition was held in Boston in 1974, his first European exhibition was at the Kunstgewerbe Museum (craftwork museum), Hamburg in 1977. Over the years Tatsuzo has frequently lectured and taught in the USA and Canada. His work can be found in many museums around the world, some of which are: The Victoria and Albert Museum, Metropolitan Museum of Art and the Israel Museum. En 1946 Tatsuzo comenzó su aprendizaje con el alfarero Shoji Hamada. The formal apprenticeship ended in 1949. El aprendizaje formal terminó en 1949. After working for three years at the Tochigi Prefecture Ceramic Research Center, in 1953 Tatsuzo set up his own pottery next door to his former teacher Shoji. Después de trabajar durante tres años en la Prefectura de Tochigi Centro de Investigación de Cerámica, Tatsuzo en 1953 creó su propia cerámica al lado de su antiguo maestro Shoji. The following year he gave his first exhibition, it was held in Tokyo. Al año siguiente le dio su primera exposición, se celebrará en Tokio. 1963 saw the first of his yearly exhibitions in Tokyo's Matsuya Ginza department store . 1963 vio la primera de sus exposiciones anuales en Tokio, Ginza Matsuya de tiendas por departamento. He would later go on to also have yearly exhibitions at Hankyu department store in Osaka . 3 Tatsuzo's first American exhibition was held in Boston in 1974, his first European exhibition was at the Kunstgewerbe Museum (craftwork museum), Hamburg in 1977. Él más tarde pasar a tener también anual de exposiciones a grandes almacenes Hankyu de Osaka. 3 Tatsuzo la primera exposición en América se celebró en Boston en 1974, su primera exposición europea estaba en la Kunstgewerbe Museum (museo de artesanía), Hamburgo en 1977. Over the years Tatsuzo has frequently lectured and taught in the USA and Canada . 3 His work can be found in many museums around the world, some of which are: The Victoria and Albert Museum , Metropolitan Museum of Art and the Israel Museum . 4 A través de los años Tatsuzo con frecuencia ha impartido clases y enseñan en los EE.UU. y Canadá. 3 Su obra se puede encontrar en muchos museos de todo el mundo, algunos de los cuales son: La Victoria and Albert Museum, Museo de Arte Metropolitano y el Museo de Israel. 4 Image:Press_moulded_bottle_by_Tatsuzo_Shimaoka.jpg|Press Molded Bottle by Tatsuzo Shimaoka. Pottery style In 1996 Tatsuzo was made a Living National Treasure by the Japanese Government. This honour was bestowed upon him for his unique contribution to the art of pottery. Tatsuzo's Jomon Zogan pottery was inspired by two ancient processes. The Jōmon rope like process and the Korean Yi Dynasty process of adding white slip to decorative indentations. Jomon Zogan involves using silk rope to make impressions in the wet clay, the white slip is then added and highlights the patterns made by the silk rope. En 1996, Tatsuzo se hizo una Vida Tesoro Nacional por el Gobierno japonés. This honour was bestowed upon him for his unique contribution to the art of pottery. Este honor fue otorgado a él por su singular contribución al arte de la cerámica. Tatsuzo's Jomon Zogan pottery was inspired by two ancient processes. Tatsuzo la cerámica Jomon Zogan fue inspirada por dos antiguos procesos. The Jōmon rope like process and the Korean Yi Dynasty process of adding white slip to decorative indentations. El Jōmon cuerda como proceso y el coreano Yi Dinastía proceso de agregar blanco antideslizante para decorativos sangrados. Jomon Zogan involves using silk rope to make impressions in the wet clay, the white slip is then added and highlights the patterns made by the silk rope. 1 Jomon Zogan implica la utilización de cuerda de seda para hacer impresiones en la arcilla húmeda, la hoja de color blanco se añade y se destacan los modelos realizados por la cuerda de seda 1. External links *Tatsuzo Shimaoka obituary in The Times, December 18, 2007 **Sir Hugh Cortazzi: Life remembered *The Guardian: Tatsuzo Shimaoka obituary *Shimaoka Tatsuzo Ceramiche da una collezione privata References ja:島岡達三 Categoría:Tesoros Nacionales Vivientes de Japón Categoría:Tatsuzō Shimaoka Category:1919 births Category:2007 deaths Category:People from Tokyo Category:Living National Treasures of Japan Category:Japanese potters Categoría:Ceramistas de Japón